The invention relates to a pump, in particular a hydraulic pump for a power steering system, comprising a housing.
Such pumps are generally assembled from many individual parts, so that they are very costly to put together. The installation of the pump, for example into a motor/pump unit of a power steering device of a motor vehicle, generally takes place in a complicated way by means of screws or similar connecting means. In addition, the individual components of the pump are to be designed taking into account the pressure difference between the interior and exterior of the pump.
The need therefore exists for a simply and compactly constructed pump, which is possible to put together and install into a motor/pump unit or the like at a favorable cost and without effort.